


Breathless

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Hallway sex, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved, Nick goes right back to his old habits of flirting with every woman he sees. Ellis' jealousy gets in the way of their friendship, but he hadn't told Nick that he wanted anything more. He has no right to be jealous, does he? </p>
<p>Written for my bestie ArieiDelmonte on her birthday <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArieiDelmonte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieiDelmonte/gifts).



Ellis sighed as he wiped the grease off his hands, watching Nick from across the room. He felt a twinge of jealousy as Nick brushed a hair off of a girl’s cheek, clearly flirting with her. She was one of the military guards, so realistically she should have been focusing on her job, but who could really focus on anything when Nick was putting an effort into distracting them. Ellis sighed deeply, tossing the dirty rag onto the car he had been working on, shrugging his shoulders and taking a break. 

He had no real reason to be jealous, really. It… it wasn’t like he and Nick were ever a couple. They had been so close when it was just the four of them – Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach. Ellis just kind of assumed that things would be the same once they were safe. They’d been quarantined by the military for a few months, and things had been the same there as well, they’d clung to each other for support. It just felt natural. They’d made a family out of the rag-tag group they’d fallen into. 

Now that things were back to a sense of normality, Coach and Rochelle moved on together… Ellis had thought he’d seen a little bit of a romance blossoming between them, but they didn’t really let it go full force until they were sure that they weren’t going to die the next day being squashed by a tank. Rochelle was always more level-headed like that. 

When Nick hadn’t been able to get into Rochelle’s pants, he had turned his attentions to Ellis. Ellis hadn’t been sure how to take it at first; he’d always been extremely clumsy when it came to romance. They’d had a few drinks one night and just kind of ended up in the bed together. Ellis didn’t remember all of it, but for the weeks after, Nick just kind of found ways to get Ellis alone. Ellis didn’t mind it at all. He liked stepping around a corner and being pinned to the wall by an enthusiastic Nick. He liked the way his lips tasted, the feel of his breath on his neck. The way his expensive shirt felt against Ellis’ calloused fingers. He loved the way he could get hard just by the breathless whisper of his name on Nick’s lips. 

Ellis cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching before adjusting himself, getting hard just at the memory of it. They’d never really talked about whether it would go anywhere more than just “fuckbuddies”… and Ellis assumed after seeing the way Nick jumped right into bed with the next woman he saw, that whatever they’d had was over. 

Ellis felt tears gathering in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, washing his hands in the bathroom sink before turning to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar arm blocked his path, and he looked up to see Nick smiling down at him. 

“Hey, El, where are you headed?” 

“I’m jus… goin’ home, Nick.” Ellis whispered, looking down and attempting to sidle out of the way without having to touch Nick. 

“Hey, whoa, it’s only 5 o’clock. Come out to the bar with me. I found a couple of girls that seem pretty easy.” Nick chuckled, and Ellis only shrugged. 

“I don’t feel like goin’ out tonight, Nick.” Ellis replied, finally sighing deeply and pushing Nick’s arm out of the way to continue on his way home. Nick blinked in shock, stuffing his hands in his pockets and following him. 

“What’s up with you?” He asked rather roughly. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since we got out of quarantine.” 

“I ain’t been avoidin’ you, Nick.” Ellis growled. 

“Yeah? So then what’s this shit you’re pulling right now?” 

“I’m goin’ home so I can relax before goin’ back to work tomorrow. You know, people expect me to work, unlike some people who jus’ float from woman to woman for fun all fuckin’ day long.” 

“The fuck did you just say to me?” Nick hissed sharply, grabbing Ellis’ collar and slamming him against the wall. Ellis felt the air rush from his lungs in shock, and he recovered just enough to glare up at Nick. “That’s what you think I do? Just fuck all the women all day?” 

“Well isn’t it?” Ellis countered, pushing Nick away and hating that he loved the way his muscles felt under his fingers. Nick only shook off Ellis’s hands, holding him against the wall by his collar. 

“Why do you give a fuck?” Nick hissed. 

“Because! I thought we…” Ellis cut off, feeling the tears gather in his eyes again. Nick blinked in surprise, his grip loosening enough for Ellis to free himself, rushing down the empty hallway, his tears blurring his vision. He could hear Nick calling after him, but he didn’t look back, just focused on getting to his truck without having to talk to Nick again. He suddenly tripped, groaning as he hit the ground, scraping the palm of his hand on the rough concrete floor. He heard the footsteps behind him and knew Nick had caught up.

“El… shit, are you okay?” He moved to help Ellis up, only making Ellis growl, shoving Nick’s hands away and ending up on his ass again. Nick winced as he watched Ellis push himself up onto his feet, turning to leave again. “Wait. El, please. You’ve… you’ve been avoiding me because you’re angry with me?” Nick asked softly. 

“No.” Ellis growled. 

“You’re upset with me, then?” 

“No. Dammit, Nick, not everythin’s about you.” Ellis yelled. Nick blinked, looking sad as he shook his head. 

“I know this is, kid.” 

“Like you give a fuck.” Ellis spat. “Jus go to the bar. Your girlfriend’s probably waitin’.” He turned to leave, and suddenly Nick’s arms were around him. Ellis groaned slightly as Nick pressed him into the wall, still holding him close from behind. Ellis blinked in surprise as Nick pressed his lips to his ear, his breath hot and shaky. 

“Ellis.” He whispered, his breathless tone making Ellis whimper softly. Nick ran one hand down to palm Ellis’ half-hard member, making it jump to attention, instantly hard at Nick’s touch. 

“Nick, please.” Ellis whimpered, tears still running down his cheeks. “I can’t do this. I can’t b-be with you an’ then hafta watch you with some woman the next day.” 

“I didn’t know you still wanted this.” Nick whispered. 

“Nick,” Ellis cried, shivering as Nick began stroking him gently, pulling Ellis’ body back against his own. 

“You never told me.” Nick whispered, his own hardened member pressing eagerly against Ellis’ backside. 

“You… you were busy.” Ellis replied quietly. Nick laughed lightly, unzipping Ellis’ pants to pull his erection out, stroking him slowly, coaxing out the warm pre-cum and moaning as he ran his thumb over the head, getting it on his fingers. Ellis couldn’t help the soft moans and cries escaping him, his hat falling to the floor as he pressed his forehead against the wall. Nick smirked lightly. He always knew he was doing something right if Ellis didn’t care if his hat fell off. 

Nick moaned softly as he slowly pushed Ellis’ pants further down his body, revealing his tight ass. Nick licked his bottom lip in anticipation, pausing to undo his own pants. In the moment of clarity when Nick’s hands weren’t blinding him with pleasure, Ellis realized that they were still in a hallway. It was empty, sure, but it was still a hallway. 

“N-Nick, someone might see.” He whispered. Nick ignored him, pulling his own hard dick out and spitting into his hand to lube it up. “Nick.” Ellis whimpered. 

“What?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow lightly. “If someone feels the need to watch us fuck, then let them.” He shrugged. 

“W-wait, ah!” Ellis cried out, clutching at the wall as Nick spread his cheeks and slid inside of him. “Fuck!” He gasped, forgetting how good it felt. He pressed his hips back toward Nick, wanting all of him inside. Nick smirked, running his fingers up Ellis’ back as he pressed inside slowly, enjoying the feeling of Ellis spreading just for him. Nick moved slowly for a moment, loving the sounds that Ellis made with his every move. It wasn’t enough for long, though, and Nick felt himself begin moving faster and harder, coaxing louder and more frantic noises from Ellis. Ellis seemed to have forgotten completely that they were in fact in a public place, and Nick smirked slightly as he heard someone retreat at hearing the noises. 

“Fuck, you feel good.” He whispered, grabbing Ellis’ hips with one hand, and moving the other to begin stroking Ellis’ member, wanting an orgasm from him first. 

“Nick, oh god,” Ellis cried, clawing at the wall, wishing he had something more substantial to grab onto as Nick pounded into him. He cried out in ecstasy as he came hard, groaning in pleasure and biting his own hand to stifle the continued whimpers as his climax ebbed. Nick felt his ass tighten around him and cried out in response, cumming hard inside of Ellis. He pulled away after a moment, wiping his hand on Ellis’ dirty overalls before fixing his own clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles. Ellis stood still for a long moment before pulling his clothes back into place, feeling deliciously dirty. He stared at the wall for a long moment before turning to face Nick, blushing deeply. 

“Nick…” He began, rubbing the back of his neck. He blinked as he realized his hat was on the ground, stooping to get it just as Nick moved in for a kiss. They both blinked and groaned in pain as their heads hit together. Ellis laughed after a moment, his eyes sparkling up at Nick. He stepped closer shyly, running his fingers slowly up Nick’s chest. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to be with me?” Nick asked quietly. Ellis stared intently at a button on Nick’s shirt, shrugging lightly. 

“I dunno. I ain’t never… done nuthin’ like this before, Nick. I jus’ thought you wanted somethin’ until somethin’ better came around.” 

“That’s…” Nick sighed deeply. “I’d be lying if I told you I’ve never been like that.” He murmured. “But this is different, El.” 

“It is?” Ellis asked softly, finally breaking his gaze from Nick’s button to glance up into his gorgeous green eyes. Nick smiled, nodding. 

“Yeah.” He whispered, grabbing Ellis’ chin and pulling him up for a slow, sensual kiss. Ellis felt his knees grow weak and he steadied himself by wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck. He moaned at the taste of Nick’s lips, the hint of cigarette smoke that had been added recently only made it better. Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis’ waist, moaning softly as he pulled his lips a bit away, sighing breathlessly. “Yeah it is.”


End file.
